Clothing Catastrophe
by Takaoka Shinzo
Summary: Yuri KonoxSetsu It's always fun to go shopping with your friend right?


"O-Ojou-sama... please stop staring..."

Friendly shopping, according to one Konoka Konoe, was all about physical contact. Holding up pretty clothes and dresses in front of one another, throwing skirts and swimming clothes over the changing room curtains. Squeals of delight and embarassment. It was all fun, and no personal space.

Today, however, Konoka had reached an all-time closeness to Setsuna: they were in the same shirt. Simply curious, Konoka had made a remark about a very large man they seen whilst walking around on the streets, a man who could have been made up of four Setsunas. In order to test the young girl's theory, however, you needed field work! Plucking a large red sweater off from a hook and quickly cramming herself into Setsuna's changing room, the two were desperately trying to fit into that sweater.

"This maybe... was a silly idea..." the princess said, laughing as she talked. With one arm around her boon companion's hips, the other was extended and bent so she could punch herself on the top of her head, tongue sticking out of her mouth as she did so in a cute fashion. It was pretty hot in the red sweater, if Setsuna's crimson face was to be any form of gauge.

The swordsgirl didn't reply, instead she gently squirmed in a way to try to get arms free. Unfortunately the husky-sized sweater stretched in a way that she was sent bouncing against Konoka again. Hands splayed out and stuck in a single sleeve, Setsuna moaned slightly when she found that she was... well... stuck.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Setsuna, now just seeing herself in the mirror, paled to the point where most humans could have fainted. Stuck in the sweater, Setsuna didn't realize that her skirt... began sliding down her leg. Konoka apparently didn't notice either, as she was too busy looking through a bag of clothes with her free hand, while the other hand gently tapped her chin. She made a "Hrrm...." sound every now and then, but didn't turn to look in the mirror, where a very obvious article of clothing seemed to mockingly say, "Hey! Hey! Look at me!"

There was a woman just outside the changing room, calling out to them. She seen Setsuna go in, so it had to be her who answered!

"I-I-I'm fine! Lovely!"

"Do you find your clothes comfortable?"

Konoka stifled her giggles behind a fist, eyes shining with amusement. Trying her best to ignore it,Setsuna continued her feeble attempts to turn away the saleswoman, "Very comfortable!"

"Your friend takes very good care of you, miss. I'm sure she'll find something for you!" with that, the woman's footsteps seemed to take her away.

Unknowingly, the ponytailed girl let out a breath she was holding. Then she sucked it back in, when a pair of curious hands clamped down on her breasts and squeezed. "W-what are you doing, Ojou-sama!?" the accusation would have been more impressive if it weren't for the need for silence.

In the mirror, Setsuna could clearly see Konoka's face, a mischievious smile under a pair of sinister, dark eyes. "You heard her, Secchan! I'm going to find some great clothes for you... so I need to check your...Measurements!" the last word was followed by another violent fondling technique. She giggled a little bit, however, once she seen Setsuna's alarming expression. "Relax, Secchan! I'm just goofing off!"

It wasn't as easy as she said getting relaxed would be. One part of Setsuna feverishly wanted to call out, "Yay~!", the part that she was desperately trying to keep satiated with late-night gambits and long periods of self-indulgence. The heterosexual part of her body tried to wiggle free of the Dean's grandaughter while her calmer brain nuerons called out instructions.

1) Try to talk Ojou-sama out of the situation! Nothing is more useful than a few words!

The only thing that came out of Setsuna's mouth was a low moan as Konoka's expert fingers found their way to a sensitive pair of nubs peaking from underneath her casual clothes. It was probably a bad day to wear that silky-smooth t-shirt and finely-laced bra. Massaging hands palmed at the mounds of flesh, instilling them with life and pleasure. Konoka's chin rested on Setsuna's left shoulder, and her breathing came out as sharp intakes and gasps.

2) If she doesn't respond, call attention to yourself. Don't forget that you're in charge right now!

"Konoka..." the whisper of the name unfollowed by an honorific made the sweet, hot moment even more dangerous. Sanity flitted away like a butterfly in late springtime. Why was Konoka doing this? Did she just suddenly snap? Did internal magicks possess her in such a way? Setsuna bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes when the Konoka in the mirror began to get a heady smile.

3) Physical contact is a no-no right now.

Only one of Konoka's hands were still at work on Setsuna's body. The other seemed to be knuckling at the ponytailed girl's rump, or... oh sweet gods... Setsuna moaned at the moment Konoka bared her teeth in a low cry. Something very unsanitary just happened in this sweater. Good luck selling it now.

A wet and sticky and ran from Setsuna's thighs up to her own undergarments, already embarassingly wet themselves. There was a rather barbaric feeling in all this. Public humiliation and insanity as well as orgarsmic moments all bundled up into a wonderfully sloppy present. How filthy this perverted Konoka was.

4) Try to.... oh forget it.

With that last tidbit of resigned information, her brain and all of her sentient thougths turned off and took a sideline seat to the terrible spectacle appearing before them. Although it may have appeared that they left her to her own, they actually left a bit of a present for the lusty girl. A barbarism well-concealed and guarded by years of urbanization and teachings. A demon set free.

In the time it took for Konoka to take a breath, Setsuna whirled around in the sweaty red sweater and grinned at her most beloved princess. The princess in question gasped in surprise when Setsuna made her bold move: an open mouth kiss.

Upon release (need of air, and all that) Konoka seemed partially horrified and not the least bit displeased, "S-Secchan?" her golden eyes glistened and seemed watery in the brightness of the small dressing room. They still somehow managed to get away clean, with what that woman walking away to do saleswoman stuff. In defiance of the public place and their ill-fortune for lack of cameras, Setsuna began to rip away the clothing that seperated their hot vessels.

Within half a second Konoka was panting on Setsuna's shoulder, practically drooling as her companion's fingers gently caressed a bud of sheer wonder. It was like nothing she had ever experienced, nor would she likely forget this moment. Biting down on her knuckle, Konoka felt the gyrations of her hips slow a tad, only to rush in an audible finish.

_Shlick_

_Shlick_

The engrossed sound seemed to echo in the hollow den, and the simultaneous moans from the girls' mouths was like a rumble of thunder. How did people not hear this? Perhaps they did and wished only to ignore it.

It went on like that for a few more moments, with Konoka being practically held up and clinging onto Setsuna's torso like a koala would hug a tree. Setsuna faced the doorway, eyes glazed and jaw limp as she felt the treasure between her fingertips throb and twitch. It was... so disturbingly blissful. Hearing the cries of joy and pain melded together in lustful pleasure was comparable to a full concerto playing the most harmonious and most beloved of symphonies.

A pair of hands began to scratch painfully on Setsuna's back, but it was an ignorable thing. However, the waves of fluttering hot ecstacy tingling down her leg was something that nobody could possibly ignore, and the next thing Setsuna knew was that she was on the floor, barely having the strength to look up.

Konoka, still somehow standing, began to giggle as she threw the red sweater to the side. It was a fantastic sight that almost gave Setsuna her strength back. There was something sensually vulger about her zip-up top being pulled down at the front and her ridiculously damp lower body. Shaky knees collapsed under her and Konoka fell hard, but smiled eerily all the same. She licked her lips and raised an eyebrow to her friend, "Next time you get to choose the clothes..."


End file.
